oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wine of zamorak
Wine of zamorak is a Herblore secondary ingredient for the creation of ranging potions. It can be found in the Asgarnia's Chaos Temple, just west of the Goblin Village and takes approximately 20 seconds to re-spawn. It is dropped in noted form from the Kalphite Queen, Cerberus, Zamorakian minions in God Wars Dungeon, and the Chaos Fanatic in Level 38 Wilderness by the Chaos Temple. Wine of Zamorak can also be made by using Zamorak's grapes with a Jug of water. Level 65 Cooking is needed to make Wine of Zamorak. Wine of Zamorak cannot be consumed, but is used as a secondary ingredient in creating ranging potions. Obtaining There are two ways to take the Wine of Zamorak in the Chaos Temple: *Using your hands while all of the monks are dead (the Flames of Zamorak spell will always burn you, dishing out at least 3 to 5 damage, regardless if the monks see you attempt the theft). Combat stats of Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged and Magic will also see a drop of a point or two each. *Using Telekinetic Grab (level 33+ Magic) with no penalty and no monks attacking. 1 air rune and 1 law rune are needed to cast this spell. Players can only take the wine with their bare hands if all the monks of Zamorak are dead or out of the temple (the door to the temple cannot be closed in order to keep the monks out of the temple) and facing away from the inner temple so they cannot see the theft occur. Using bare hands while grabbing the wine will result in a 7.5% reduction in all combat-related stats; using Telekinetic Grab will not result in this reduction. The Protect from Magic prayer is useless in shielding from the reduction. For every 13 current points of a stat, 1 point is drained, though over level 40 only 3 points will be drained. The monks of Zamorak nearby will also attack the player and reduce some of the player's combat stats occasionally. If no monk is present, the wine can be taken but your stats will still be drained. If a player casts Telekinetic Grab but another player is faster, then the slower player will not only lose the wine but also the runes it took to cast the spell, although they still receive the normal amount of Magic experience given. Bringing an air staff instead of a large stack of air runes makes gathering Wine of Zamorak more cost-effective, but a large stack of law runes is required. Lower level players may want to bring an emergency teleport in case of low Hitpoints. If you do not bring a air staff, make sure you have Telekinetic Grab selected at all times, as if you don't you will grab the wine with your hands and take damage. If you do not plan on using Telekinetic Grab, one easy way is to have at least medium level combat stats and 43 Prayer. Since there is an altar right next to you, simply turn on the prayers Protect from Magic, Rapid Heal, Rapid Restore and Steel Skin. Since you will be against the magical attacks of the monks, which can hit up to 8, they still may hit up to 3 life points with melee, but with a high Defence level, this is lowered. Players that wish to gather the wine for herblore or money making reasons can easily access a bank using the following methods: *Teleport or walking to Falador and then running back to the Temple. *Take the agility shortcut behind the temple to Burthorpe (Requires completion of easy tasks in the Falador Diary), and make a short run to the bank in the Rogue's Den and back. (Recommended) *Teleport to Camelot (since it requires 5 air runes, which should be provided from your air staff, and one law rune, which you should have in your inventory) and go to the Seers' Village bank. Use a goblin village sphere from Oldak (the quest Another Slice of H.A.M. is required) to Goblin Village and run back to the temple. Alternatively, a Ring of dueling or Amulet of glory could be used in place of the Camelot Teleport. Note: Since the wine takes about 20 seconds to spawn, other tasks such as using High Alchemy on a noted item or finishing unfinished bolts can be done at the same time, possibly making this method very rich in money as well as exp. Dropping monsters |}